When Worlds Collide
by EmpoweredWolfWrath
Summary: She never asked for this to happen. Now she must help then get home. This is my first story so be nice FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**; All Kirby characters are owned by Nintendo and Hal

Prologue

"Trust me DDD, this plan will be sure to work and Kirby will be out of your hair forever," explained the NME salesman.

"Sure he will, you said that when you sent me that godforsaken Wolfwrath!" retorted DDD skeptically.

The salesman shrugged and the screen went blank.

"Sire, it's worth a try," Escargoon said, only to be ignored,

"It's worth a try," DDD muttered to himself, the snail sighed and went quiet.

With that, the room went dark as the two exited, thinking about their next plan to take down Kirby.

Chapter 1

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were out in the garden. Tiff was reading a book on Marine biology and Tuff was teaching Kirby how to play soccer.

King DDD and Escargoon walked into the garden, glaring maliciously at the little pink puffball trying to kick the soccer ball only to topple over.

"Hey Kirby!" yelled DDD, "We got some nice, juicy watermelons in the throne room for ya!" Tiff looked up at them and then over at Kirby, who was already running up to the king and Escargoon.

"Kirby! Don't listen to them! They're only trying to trick you!" Tiff shouted, Kirby turned around, "Poyo?" he asked, confused.

"Don't listen to her Kirby," reassured Escargoon, a fake smile on his face, "We have over twenty watermelons just for you."

"Poyo Poyo!" chirped Kirby, dashing off in the direction of the throne room.

Tuff sighed, "We should go after him, shouldn't we?"

Before Tiff could answer, DDD and Escargoon slammed the doors shut and locked them.

"You're _not_ going to screw with our plan this time you little brats!" said DDD laughing manically on the other side of the door; Kirby is going to a place he can't ever return from!"

Then the two villains strutted down the hall after Kirby.

"Crap! Now what are we going to do?" asked Tuff, kicking the soccer ball into the fountain.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" asked a Spanish- accented voice, Meta Knight seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Meta Knight, King DDD and Escargoon have tricked Kirby into going with them to the throne room where they probably have some new horrible demon beast waiting for them!" Tiff explained

"I see," was all Meta Knight said, he walked over to the locked door and unsheathed Galaxia. With three swift movements, Meta Knight cut a hole in the door which he, Tiff, and Tuff could climb through.

They arrived at the throne room and saw an incredible sight. On top of the transporter which King DDD ordered his monsters, there were indeed as Escargoon had said a mountain of watermelons. And on top of that was, of course, Kirby.

"Kirby! Get down from there right now!" Tiff yelled, Kirby, of course ignored her.

"Sis, look," said Tuff, pointing,

Sitting on his throne, DDD and Escargoon were snickering; DDD's hand was moving toward the button that would activate the transporter.

"Goodbye Kirby! Forever!" DDD yelled pushing down on the button. Meta Knight at Tiff jumped onto the transporter in an attempt to push Kirby off but it was too late. With a blinding flash of light, Tiff, Kirby, Meta Knight, and about ten watermelons had vanished into thin air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! It worked! Kirby and the other two people that annoy me the most are gone forever!" DDD was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair.

"Where did you send them you crapface!?" screamed Tuff, running up to DDD and kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Get off me or I'll put you in the dungeon for the rest of your life!" DDD yelled, shaking the furious boy off him.

"Where did you send them?" asked Tuff, his hands curling into fists.

"I-I don't know," stammered DDD, "Galaxies and galaxies away. My best guess is that they'll land on some planet called Earth."

"If they're lucky," added Escargoon, only to be bashed over the head by DDD's fist.

"What does that mean?" Tuff asked, now an edge of worry in his voice.

"Well," Escargoon explained, "there's a 50-50 chance that they just end up in deep space."

Tuff turned pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber Skentem sat down on the couch next to her sister. They were alone in the house for about two weeks while their parents were in Wisconsin. Amber was 17 and had had to babysit her 8 year old sister, Janie.

"I wanna watch Kirby!" Janie whined, climbing up on Amber's lap.

"Fine, sure, whatever," sighed Amber getting up.

She opened up the DVD case and put Kirby; Fright to the Finish in the DVD player.

She was never one for Kirby. She thought it was childish and that every episode seemed the same.

The movie had just started, when Amber heard numerous thuds on the roof. It sounded as if someone was playing jump rope up there.

"What the-," Amber mumbled, looking up. She heard a muffled conversation and got up to see what was going on.

"Aaaaaamberrrrr," Janie whined, "come sit with meeeeeeee,"

"Just a sec," Amber whispered, she was at the door, "just stay there until I say its ok." Janie sat back down and decided that Meta Knight was more important than her sister sitting with her.

Amber stood outside on the porch, she had to stand back to see onto the roof. At times like this, she wished she didn't have a three story house.

The voices were clearer now, she could make out a few sentences. The voice was a male voice, with a Hispanic accent.

"If, I am right, we were transported to Earth,"

_What the hell was he talking about?_

I ran inside. "Amber, what are you doing?" Janie asked when she saw her sister race upstairs. "Can I come with you?"

"No, not right now," huffed Amber, running up to the top floor.

Janie followed her. If her sister said no, it was obviously really cool.

Amber grabbed her pocket knife for good measure. She doubted an ax- wielding maniac was hiding on the roof but you can never be too careful.

She climbed up into the attic, brushing a lock of bright red hair out of her face. Her hair was always getting in the way, even when it was up.

Amber searched for the door that lead onto the roof and when she finally found it, she emerged on the steaming hot surface. Her hands were burned as she hoisted herself onto the top of the house, not knowing Janie was close behind her.

Standing in front of her were three figures; one looked like a big piece of pink bubblegum with arms, feet, eyes, and mouth. The second was a girl who looked around eleven. She had straw colored hair wrapped up in a ponytail. The final figure was a man/puffball/thing in a midnight blue cloak with a silver mask that showed only his eyes, which were a bright yellow.

All of them were surrounded by smashed watermelons.

Amber heard a high pitched scream behind her, proof that she was followed by Janie. The little girl ran from behind her, admiring the people in front of her.

"You- you guys are-," she let out another high pitched squeal and ran back to her sister.

Then, a light turned on in her head. There were only a few people that made her sister scream like that. And 99 percent of those people were Kirby characters. The ones standing on her roof were Kirby, Tiff and Meta Knight.

At this thought, Amber collapsed. She had not fainted, she was just being overly dramatic.

_This was not happening_

_This was not happening_

_This was not happening_

"Excuse me ma'am," asked Tiff, "this wouldn't happen to be Earth, would it?"

Amber got up, a hand on her head, "Yeah, this is Earth. By the way, would you like to come inside, this roof has got to be over a hundred degrees up here.

As they made their decent back into the house, Amber had to keep Janie restrained, and keep her from pouncing on Meta Knight. She was basically in love with the guy.

When they reached the kitchen Amber offered to make them some tea. They always had tea. It was never used.

The three cartoons sat down as did Janie, scooting closer to Meta Knight. The star warrior scooted away.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Amber, joining them at the table.

"Poyo!" said Kirby, inhaling his cup.

"I see…" said Amber, glancing at the three in turn.

"Allow me to explain," said Meta Knight, setting down his cup.

And he explained about the entire ordeal. From the garden to landing on the roof.

"So you guys are stuck here until you find a way back to Dreamland?" asked Janie, looking at the three of them as if they were gods.

"Yes," said Tiff, "By the way, how do you know about Dreamland? Meta Knight didn't mention it at all."

"Yes, now it's our turn to tell a story," said Amber, "You guys are on a Japanese anime show called Kirby, Right back at ya! which, I guess, is more than just a TV show.

All three of them looked as if they had been slapped in the face.

"You mean we are on a TV show?" asked Tiff, a confused look on her face. "I don't believe it."

"I can prove it to you," said Amber, smiling at the look of shock that they all shared.

She led them down stairs where Janie's video was still playing.

On the television, Meta Knight was talking to a big TV screen that had Sir Arthur, Silica, Knuckle Joe, and a few others that Amber couldn't remember the names of.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Amber

"This never happened," said Meta Knight facing her, "But the details are exact, I don't know what to make of it."

Amber slapped a hand to her head, "Is Nightmare still around?"

Tiff and Meta Knight nodded, Kirby gave a loud, "Poyo!"

"Then this hasn't happened yet!" Janie told the trio of toons as well as her sister,

"Then come over here, I have other ways of proving it," said Amber sitting down at her computer.

She logged on to Youtube. There were bound to be some Kirby videos in here.

She finally found the first episode and said, "Watch this,"

All five of them watched the show, from beginning to end,

As the screen went blank, Tiff said, "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes,"

Meta Knight returned to the television, and watched his TV self fire missiles at the dark form of Nightmare,

"This is really going to happen?" asked Meta Knight, his eyes flashing a bright green,

"Yep, and if it makes you feel better, you guys win," said Janie, sitting next to the star warrior

"Really?" asked Meta Knight, his eyes flashed pink for a moment, "I suppose you are a fan?"

"I'm a huge fan! I've seen every single episode ever made! I could probably answer any Kirby related question you could ask!"

Meta Knight chuckled, "Alright. Let's see… Who are my two followers?"

Janie smiled, "That's easy. They're Sword Knight and Blade Knight of course!"

Tiff smiled. Meta Knight was a nice enough guy, but he never really seemed like a kid person. How she wished she had a video camera.

For the next couple hours, all the group did was hang out in the basement living room.

Janie and Kirby had fallen asleep next to each other in what Amber thought was the cutest moment ever. She and Tiff were discussing the different characteristics of where they both lived, and Meta Knight was watching Fright to the Finish for the millionth time. Tiff said he was working on _strategic planning_ and Amber just found it funny to watch a grown man (puffball) watch a children's movie with such interest.

"Meta Knight, your eyes are eventually going to fall out of their sockets if you stare any harder." Amber Joked and then laughed a little when the knight jerked his head up as if surprised that he was not the only one in the room.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna hit the sack," Amber yawned, "You guys are welcome to stay here if you want. Tiff, you can have Janie's room if you want, I can drag a recliner in there for Kirby to sleep on. Meta Knight, you can have the guest bedroom."

Amber shook Janie awake, "Come on peanut, lets go to sleep in an actual bed,"

Janie yawned and stretched, following Amber up to her room.

Tiff scooped up Kirby and headed off for Janie's room.

Meta Knight switched off the TV, his eyelids were actually drooping, and he decided that he too, would sleep for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amber awoke to the creaking of floorboards. She got out of bed without waking the sleeping form of Janie next to her.

She checked her alarm clock. It was around 4:30 in the morning.

Despite the early hour, she walked down the hall to the attic, where the noises were coming from.

She was a little freaked out at first, when she remembered that she was in a house with three anime characters, the time to be freaked out was past.

She climbed through the attic and onto the roof. There, about 20 paces away from her was Meta Knight, his mask in his hand, staring at the sky.

Now Amber wasn't a complete Kirby genius but she knew that Meta Knight did not take his mask off at all. It just didn't happen.

Amber stepped forward until she was about three or four steps behind him before saying, "Lovely night out isn't it?"

Meta Knight whirled around, forgetting to put his mask on before doing so.

A second after this happened he whipped it back on but Amber had already seen. Now she understood why he always had his mask on.

He was not unlike Kirby. Same shape same eyes. Except his eyes were a ghostly white and his skin was a midnight blue. He did not look like a warrior, except for the sword, cloak, and metal shoulder pads. He would have looked almost childish if you didn't know he could probably kill you 100 different ways.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," said Amber. Walking next to him and sitting down. "My sister would freak."

"Does she have a problem with me?" the war veteran asked, looking at Amber, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"What? No of course not. But you do have to understand that you have enough fan girl's that you could recruit a small army. She's one of those girls. And she's completely harmless."

Meta Knight laughed, his eyes turning a bluish pink, "I just came up here to think, I never would have expected this to happen."

"I agree," said Amber, staring up into the sky, "I never would have guessed that there was a whole world out there that everyone thought was fictional. It's almost comical except for the fact that there is evil out there too."

Indeed she was right, if Tiff, Meta Knight, and Kirby were all spending the night in here house, Nightmare was bound to be out there somewhere.

"You did not know that our world existed?" asked Meta Knight, turning to face Amber

"Truth be told, I thought you guys were all just made up characters on a television show." She explained, sighing, "But I was wrong."

What will happen in the future?" asked Meta Knight, shifting his position? "To everyone in my world?"

"Depends," said Amber, "what monster has DDD recently downloaded?"

"He tried to build a mechanical Ice Dragon," explained Meta Knight,

"Well, there's a race that's going to be going on sometime soon," said Amber, "you won't believe who the winner is, but your car is basically destroyed, sorry to say. Also, the day DDD builds an amusement park, bring ear plugs,"

"Why?"

"I'm just going to say that Kirby is no singer,"

Meta Knight flinched, he could already imagine the little star warrior singing, he tried to smother the thought out of his mind before saying, "You should go back to bed, you are up at an hour too unearthly for even myself,"

Amber got up and stretched, he was right, but it didn't feel natural to hear a TV character tell her what to do.

She opened the door that led to the attic, holding it open for Meta Knight before stepping inside herself.

She was actually exhausted, even though she didn't show it.

Amber climbed back into bed with her sister. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_Amber was walking down a hall, presumably her own. There was a dark figure at the end of it, beckoning it to come closer. She couldn't quite clearly see his face, but she new who it was. Nightmare's face loomed before her, cackling with laughter. _

_All of a sudden, she felt a pain in her side, she put her hand to it, astonished to feel a wet substance when she did so. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, blood was trickling down her hand and onto her forearm._

_Then she noticed something strange. Her hand was gloved, and her arm was a dark blue. She turned around to see a mirror floating in midair. She screamed at her reflection. Meta Knight was staring back from the reflective surface, blood staining his cape. _

Then Amber woke up to Janie shaking her. "Amber, wake up!"

She sat up feeling her face and arms, they were normal, not blue, and not blood covered.

"Aaaaaammberrrr, make breeeeaaaakfasssst," Janie whined, now sitting atop her big sister.

"Fine, sure, ok." Muttered the tired girl as she pushed her sister off her.

She walked downstairs, to find Meta Knight, Kirby, and Tiff already at the table.

"Ok, Janie, what do you want for breakfast?" Amber asked the little girl, who had taken a seat at the table, "Scrambled eggs, with cheese," said Janie, squirming in her chair.

"Tiff, Meta Knight, would you like anything?" Amber asked breaking some eggs onto a frying pan, "I'll have some scrambled eggs too please, no cheese," Tiff replied, "I'll just have some toast and a cup of tea, thank you," said Meta Knight, "Poyo," said Kirby, hopping up and down on his chair, "And eggs for Kirby too," Amber said, smiling,

Amber herself wasn't hungry, so she just made some coffee and finished everyone else's meal.

They had a reasonably quiet breakfast, with the occasional 'poyo' from Kirby. Meta Knight sipped his tea, through his mask, which, Amber had to admit, was kind of creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Those pests are still alive?" raged Nightmare, his eyes glowing bloody red

"I'm sorry boss," apologized Customer Service, "I thought they would be killed on impact, do you want me to send a Demon Beast to finish them?"

"Yes, there is still that old transporter near where they landed. I believe it is currently disguised at a carosel," Nightmare chuckled, the sound deepy unnerved Customer Service, who cringed.

"Right away sir,"

Back on Earth...

It was a fairly normal day for any occupant at Glenbrook Mall, nothing interesting seemed to be happening... unless you were in the food court.

About twenty children were on the carosel when it started to spin,

It spun faster and faster, children jumping of at the moment it reached unthinkabe speed, a light was glowing brighter and brighter in the center until it was practicay blinding, then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Standing were the light had been was a little girl, who looked no more than nine, dressed in rags.

She had untidy black hair that reached to her waist. Her bright green eyes had slits instead of pupils and her fingernails were sharp claws.

"Excuse me little girl, are you lost?" asked one of the mall security gaurds, stepping closer to the strange girl.

The child lashed out at the security guard, showed fang like canines. At that, she ran up the escolater on all fours as speed that is not of any humans, and was gone.

...

The occupants of the Skentem house were engoying a particularly normal morning, there being no demon beasts to worry about.

Janie and Kirby were playing out on the lawn, Kirby was chasing the little girl, but just couldn't keep up. Meta Knight was standing on the rediculasly high branch of a tree, overseeing the entire thing. Tiff was sitting under said tree, reading one of Amber's books.

Amber herself was just sitting on the swing, meditating in her own little way when, the phone rang.

Amber picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Amber! You would not believe what happened at the mall today!"

"Christy, there has always been a Taco Bell there,"

"There has? Anyways, that's not wwhat i want to tell you,"

"Then sipit it out! For god's sake girl don't leave me hanging!"

"Well the carosel that they have there, you know, the one in the food court? Well, it started spinning stupidly fast and then out of nowhere, this freaky little girl appeared and ran off like she was a cat or something."

"Dude, you have seriously seen Doogle way too many times,"

"I'm noy kidding! there were about 50 other people that saw it too!"

"Whatever,"

"I gotta go, see ya!"

The line went dead.

"Guys! something interesting might happen during your stay here after all." Amber yelled across the lawn,

The group gathered around her

"Meta Knight, have you ever heard of a Demon Beast that looks like a little girl and-" Meta Knight cut her off

"Its name is WereCat," the knight shifted his position nervously,

"How do you know?" Amber asked

"What other Demon Beast takes the form of a child?"

"Good point,"

"Amber uh... may I speak to you in private?" asked Meta Knight

The two stepped into the house, "Whats up?" Amber asked, staring at star warrior,

"I know this is going to sound really idiodic but... I seem to uh... have an irrational fear of... cats."

Amber was astonished. She knew that Meta Knight was one of those people that didn't seem to have any emotion at all, forget about fear.

"Um.. alright, I'm cool with that, I happen to not like dolls that much..."

"You don't understand, this means that I will be next to no help in defeating WereCat." Meta Knight explained, hanging his head,

Then, a lightbulb turned on inside Amber's head, "Wait a minute!" Amber exclaimed, here face brightened, "My friend said that the demon beast appeared on a carosel, what if that carosel is actually a monster transporter to Earth?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned from green to pink, "The transporter is a childrens ride?"

Amber sifled a laugh, "Apperantly, if we can get to that thing, then it may be a way to send you guys home!"

Meta Knight looked thoughtful, "Yes, I see, but we will need to get past WereCat, it's obvious that it's hunting us,"

As if on que, a scream issued from outside, Amber and Meta Knight rushed outside to see a snarling black Saber-Toothed Tiger with red eyes and foam leeking out of its mouth aproaching Tiff, Janie, and Kirby, all of whom looked terrified.

Though no one could see, the color drained out of Meta Knights face, his hand trembled on Galaxia's hilt.

Amber rushed inside. She knew it was there somewhere. Soon she found it leaning next to her dads gun rack. It was a Mashetti. Her dad liked to collect weaponry. Something that annoyed Ambers mom to insanity.

Amber grabbed the sword and rushed back outside. WereCat was still approaching, the girls (and Kirby) were pinned against a tree. Meta Knight looked as if he was paralyzed. He was trembling slightly. As WereCat jumped at its prey, Amber lunged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sword sunk into WereCat's paw.

The beast shrieked. A sound that was like fingernails on a chalkboard to everyone within a 10 mile radius.

Then, WereCat started changing. It was becoming smaller and skinnier. Its paw (now a hand) was bleeding profusely.

In the beast's place lay a little girl with jet black hair and tattered rags for clothing. Her skin was white as paper and her eyes shown an emerald green with slits instead of pupils.

Amber new she shouldn't, but she began feeling instant pity for the odd girl. She was a softy for kids, no matter how messed up they were.

At that moment, the girl sprang off the ground hissing as she did so. She showed no recollection of the pain in her left hand.

She ran like a cat, on all fours, faster than an average human would upright.

"Should we go after her?" asked Amber, she was basically taking to no one, yet expecting everyone to answer.

"I think we should," answered Tiff

"No, we should go to the carousel while that creature's not guarding it." Contradicted Meta Knight, who, since the Demon Beast was gone, was able to move again.

"Should we go now?" asked Janie,"

"Yes, while that thing is injured,"

Then, Amber had a thought, "We need to call my friend, Christy, she's an expert fencer and might be able to give us a hand,"

"Won't she be kind of freaked out by uh… us?" asked Tiff looking nervous,

"Poyo!" squeaked Kirby, flailing is arms,

"I don't think so, she's pretty cool about everything," assured Amber, fumbling in her pocket for her cell.

She dialed Christy's number and Christy picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hey Christy, it's Amber."

"Hey Amber! What's up?"

"I need a favor from you,"

"Sure, anything,"

"Meet me down at Glenbrook Mall and bring you sword,"

"The foil or the real one?"

"Real,"

"Ok, sure, but why?"

"I will explain later,"

"Kk, see ya bud,"

The line went dead,

"Ok, guys, hop in the car, we are good to go," said Amber, smiling,

The 5 all squeezed into Amber's new off-road jeep (not a very comfortable fit let me tell you) and they were off, Amber in front, Meta Knight had shotgun, and Tiff, Kirby, and Janie had to squeeze together in the back seat.

_Sorry this chapter is short, I'm having writers block but I wanted to write anyways, other chapters will be longer, I promise! Please review! They make me happy!_ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amber and Christy met up in the mall parking lot.

Christy had sandy blond hair (with blue highlights on the ends) and enough freckles for two people. She carried a long Scimitar (sword) that had a black bandana tied around the hilt… to personalize it.

As Christy approached Amber and who she brought along, her eyes widened

"OH MY GOD THESE ARE KIRBY CHARACTERS!! AMBER WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Christy was an even bigger fan of Kirby than Janie (and that's saying something) she was constantly teased by people at school for 'watching a baby show'

Amber almost toppled over laughing at Christy's sudden outburst. Janie and Tiff where trying to suppress giggles and Meta Knight was just standing there, smirking beneath his helmet.

Amber decided to let her in on what was happening, Christy was clinging onto every word as if it was a lifeline.

"No… way…" was all Christy said when Amber finished speaking.

"And that's why we needed you to come with us," Amber explained, "WereCat might be guarding the carousel so we need all the help we can get."

"We should probably get going," Janie said, "We might start attracting attention."

The six walked inside, maneuvering there way through the many shoppers, who occasionally muttered "Watch it… _freaks_"

After getting lost about 20 times, they finally found themselves looking at the carousel/transmitter with surprise. It looked _nothing_ like the transmitter from Kirby. It was about two stories tall. A colorful, happy, spinning, children's ride that played annoying music.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Tiff, disbelief etched across her face

"Poyo?"

"It's hard to believe, but where else could WereCat come from?" said Christy, sighing

"This looks fairly simple, all we need to is get ride of the man who works the ride and figure out the coordinates to Dreamland without drawing attention to ourselves," said Meta Knight

"When you say it that way, it sounds really complicated," said  
Christy, looking at the warrior

"Sorry,"

"Ok, I'll go distract the carousel operator and the moment that happens, you guys figure out how to work the transmitter," Explained Amber

The teen walked up to the operator, a man that looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had a PDA in his hands and was staring aimlessly at the screen.

Amber peeked over his shoulder and looked for his name tag; she finally found it amongst a jumble of things that covered his shirt

**Hello My Name is;**_ George Mayas_

Amber ran off. She had all the info she needed.

"What are you doing? The guy is over there," Tiff asked

"Just wait for him to leave, that should be in about… five minutes."

Amber ran off. Soon she found what she was looking for, a sign that read; Employees Only.

Checking to see that no one was looking, she slipped inside and what she saw on the other side was one of the coolest things that she had ever seen.

There were video screens covering the wall. A speaker and microphone rested on the table. Grinning, Amber slipped it on.

She flipped the switch and static drowned out everything for a few seconds. She made her voice sound low before speaking into the headset,

"George Mayas, please report to the managers office immediately… right now"

Then, Amber ran.

If they caught her, she would be in deep crap.

_Finally_, she arrived back with her friends, Christy was on the ground in a fit of laughter,

"(sniff) hehe… That was great! I can't believe it actually worked!"

"That's all fine and good but we have got to-," Meta Knight was cut off by an earsplitting roar. They all turned to see the huge form of WereCat bounding at them.

Meta Knight began shaking so badly you could hear his armor rattling.

Amber and Christy pulled out their swords in absence of Meta Knight and fell into defensive position.

The oversized feline lunged, attempting to sink its razor sharp teeth into Christy's arm.

Christy shrieked and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.

The other occupants (that's right, you forgot about them didn't you?) ran screaming out of the mall.

Tiff found a knife at the Chick-Fil-A restaurant and decided that it would make a valid weapon.

She tried to bring it down on the beast from behind only to have it turn on her and throw her across the room and crashed into several tables. She lay unconscious.

Meta Knight watched in shock as Tiff, Amber, and Christy fought against WereCat.

_Curse me for my fear of cats. _He thought angrily.

Kirby walked up to the Star Warrior.

"Poyo," Kirby sat down next to Meta Knight and tried to comfort him

"I don't want your pity Kirby," said Meta Knight, and pushed Kirby away "I want to help,"

"Poyo!" screeched Kirby angrily, as if to say _Then suck it up and do so and don't just watch them get beat up!"_

"Ok! I am able to call them friends and I will fight! Even against my own fear!" Meta Knight said to himself, unsheathing Galaxia.

He charged at the Demon Beast and it stared him down with glowing red eyes. This gaze made Meta Knight falter, a wave of terror swept through is body, taking every ounce of courage with it.

At this moment that WereCat was distracted, something flashed across Christy's brain. She through her sword to Kirby.

"KIRBY!! INHALE IT!!"

Kirby did just that. A split second later, he became Sword Kirby.

Amber tried Tiff's approach and swung at the beast while its back was turned. She was not very good at point control and only managed to slice off the beast's tail.

WereCat's shriek was earsplitting and it swung a huge claw at Amber. A deep gash appeared in Amber's side. She collapsed, blood oozing in a puddle beneath her.

Just then Sword Kirby and Christy lunged forward in raw, untamed, fury that is so great the author nearly passed out trying to thing of a word to describe it.

"SWORD BEAM!" yelled Kirby as a glowing blade of light sped towards WereCat at unthinkable speed.

The Sword Beam cut right through the Demon Beast and it fell, cut clean in half.

Meta Knight walked up to Christy and Kirby, "I'm sorry I was of no help to you, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course we can, I know I can and I barely know you," said Christy, smiling

"Thank you,"

"Poyo Poyo!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Janie crawled out from behind an overturned table where Amber told her to hide until after the fight.

Christy ran over to the spot where Tiff had landed. She checked over her

"Her arm is broken and so are three of her ribs"

"At least she's not dead" exclaimed Meta Knight, sighing; he walked over to the still bleeding Amber, who started to look a little pale.

"Amber on the other hand, was not so lucky; she is still alive, but only just,"

As soon as Janie heard this, she started to burst into tears. Christy's eyes were watering. Kirby let out a sullen "Poyo,"

"We need to get her to a hospital!" said Christy, almost shouting,

"I agree, is there one near here?" asked Meta Knight

"Thank got there is one down the street" Christy replied, "But wee need something to stem the bleeding, or she won't make it,"

Much to everyone's surprise and shock and more surprise, Meta Knight removed his cape and tied it around Amber's waist.

"Let's go."

Everyone rushed outside; Meta Knight helped Christy carry Amber. Janie and Kirby carried Tiff.

They arrived at St. Mary's Central Hospital two streets down from the mall.

The six ran into the ER waiting room. The sight of the dying girl and unconscious cartoon caught the eyes of most occupants of the hospital.

"How did she-," asked the receptionist, looking from Amber to Meta Knight to Tiff.

"I suggest that this is not the time for questions as this girl is barley clinging to life as it is. Also, if you wouldn't mind x-raying this child's arm," said Meta Knight flashing from red to orange (fear/worry)

After about 30 minutes, Tiffs arm was put in a plaster cast and her ribs was patched up. Now she was lying on a hospital bed with everyone (except Amber) surrounding her.

"She's still asleep, we should go check to see if Amber is alright," said Janie, stepping out of the room.

They followed Janie to were Amber was also lying on a hospital bed.

They just sat there for about 10 minutes when Kirby saw Amber's eyelids flicker,

"Poyo! Poyo Poyo!" Kirby chirped, pointing at Amber and hopping up and down excitedly.

"What? What is he saying?" asked Christy, shooting a confused looked at Kirby

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Meta Knight, shrugging

"Wh-where am I?" muttered Amber, attempting to sit up but gave up due to the excruciating pain in her side.

"You were almost killed by WereCat and we carried you to the hospital." Said Janie, hugging her sister which caused Amber to let out a squeal of pain.

Christy pulled Janie off her in time to see Tiff being wheeled into Amber's room in a wheel chair.

"Hey Tiff, how are you doing?" asked Amber, smiling.

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'll live, when do we get out of here?"

"You'll be able to leave in a couple hours, just as soon as we can change your bandages," replied the nurse that wheeled Tiff into her room

"Cool."

…

The six friends left the hospital and again piled into the newly dented jeep. (Meta Knight had insisted on driving… _the horror of it all_)

"I'm not even gonna ask," ask Amber, looking at her car.

They drove back to the mall so Amber and Christy could collect their swords and Christy could get her car.

They all drove back to Amber's house and collapsed.

It was only about 6:00 PM but it felt as if they had all been up for about 3 days.

"I gotta get back home, I only wanted to make sure you got home alright," said Christy, smiling.

"Okay, thanks dude," said Amber, "Sorry I got you into all this,"

"Are you kidding?" asked Christy, laughing, "That was the most fun I had all summer!"

"Glad someone enjoyed it," sighed Tiff, leaning her head back

"See you guys!"

"Bye" the rest of them said in unison "Poyo!" said Kirby

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm pooped," said Janie sleepily walking upstairs to Amber's bed

"Me too," said Tiff, Janie helped her carry Kirby upstairs.

"Meta Knight, before you head off to bed too, can I speak to you?" asked Amber, sitting gingerly on the couch.

Tiff, Kirby, and Janie stopped in their tracks.

"In _private_," Amber emphasized and the three looked sullen as they walked up to their rooms

"What do you wish to talk about?" asked Meta Knight, sitting next to the injured girl

"I was wondering, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, why are you afraid of cats?" Amber had a look of concern on his face.

"It happened when I was a child," Meat Knight began, a look of shame on his face, "I was around Janie's age and I took a walk in the forest. After my family was killed by Nightmare, I was sent to live with a foster family in a small cottage near the woods. While I was walking, I happened upon a small house, not unlike mine was, except this looked much older. I decided to go investigate. I stepped into the house and what I saw astonished me. Cats were everywhere. I liked cats then. I stooped down to pet one but as I did, it lashed out at me. It started attacking me. As it did so, the others joined in, I was being clawed and bitten and I was almost smothered if my foster parents had not heard me. They pulled me out of the house; shaken and sobbing. Those felines were cursed. And I have hated all cats since,"

"Wow, I'm so sorry," was all Amber could say,

"It was not your fault, my own curiosity lead me to that fate," said Meta Knight, his eyes were starting to darken. He was falling into sleep.

He walked off to the guest bed, Amber just sat there, thinking.

She wondered what Meta Knight looked like as a child. The story unnerved her somewhat and couldn't imagine being smothered to death by cats, or anything besides a pillow.

_There is not really much to say except THANK YOU to Mind Seeker for encouraging the story of Meta Knight's fear of cats. Thanks a lot. Please review! Next chapter coming soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Told you I would update fast!_

Chapter 8

Amber woke up to a searing pain in her ribs. She looked down at the bandages covering her torso. I vivid reminder of what occurred yesterday.

She went to the bathroom and almost screamed.

Her hair was waist length and black as night. Her skin resembled the coloration of a Samoan except one shade darker.

She ran downstairs where the other occupants of the house were eating breakfast.

Janie's eyes widened.

"Amber! What happened to you?"

"I have absolutely no idea,"

"It may be a side affect from being scratched by WereCat. Not to worry, nothing too serious." Meta Knight reassured

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MY PARENTS?!"

"Amber, you said a bad word," Janie scolded,

"Sorry bud,"

They ate breakfast in silence, even Kirby kept his mouth shut.

Finally Amber asked, "Are you guys going to go back to Dreamland today?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily, hearing the name of his home.

"We should, we drew to much attention to ourselves at the mall and hospital," said Meta Knight

"Along with driving Amber's car to the hospital," murmured Tiff, looking into her cereal bowl.

"I thought I did rather well for my first time." Said Meta Knight, shooting an annoyed look at Tiff.

"You hit three mail boxes and a stop sign." Contradicted Janie, pointing a fork in the direction of the star warrior.

"You're not helping,"

The hours came and went. Nothing interesting happened now that WereCat was destroyed.

Finally, around 8:00 at night, Tiff said,

"Do you think we should go now?"

"If you want to, almost all the mall goers have probably left by now," said Amber, who happened to be sitting next to Tiff.

They walked into the next room where Meta Knight, Janie, and Kirby, were lying on the couch, doing nothing in particular.

"Guys, it's time for you guys to go back to where you belong." Amber said sadly, she was going to miss them.

"No!" cried Janie, flinging her arms around Kirby, who let out a confused, "Poyo?"

"Janie, you knew they couldn't live here forever, they belong on Pop Star," said Amber, embracing her sister.

"I-I guess so," she little girl sniffed, "I'll still missed them,"

"So will I, peanut,"

"Forgive me for interrupting," said Meta Knight, "But shouldn't we leave if we are to go home today?"

"True, let's split," said Amber limping out the door,

"I'll drive," offered Meta Knight,

"Not on your life bub," laughed Amber, climbing into the driver's seat.

As soon as they parked at the mall, chaos erupted.

There was a news crew there, and when they saw Amber's car and who was in it, they swarmed.

"Hello, this is channel 5 news. My name is Riley Taylor and I am here at Glenbrook mall in Fort Wayne, Indiana." said a young, blond man in a blue suit.

"What the-," started Tiff, looking baffled,

"Standing behind me are what we believe are three of the characters of anime show, Kirby; Right Back at Ya! and Hoshi no Kaabii in Japan."

"Listen, we have got to get to the mall right away," said Amber, pushing through the crowd of reporters

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you have anything to do with these incredible characters being here tonight?" asked the reporter, a fake smile on his face,

"Yah, they're my friends, and we have got to go, like, now."

"Now, don't be selfish, we would like to hear these characters speak for themselves,"

"Why you stupid, annoying, little-," fumed Amber, Janie holding her sister back to keep her from pounding the reporter into toothpaste,

"Right now, we are going to speak with Meta Knight, the legendary star warrior who appears on most of the Kirby episodes,"

"Um… well…" muttered Meta Knight, his eyes flashing purple (embarrassment)

"Fasinating," interrupted the reporter, who was talking more to the camara than to Meta Knight.

Amber scooted up to Meta Knight, Tiff and Kirby and whispered, "When I say go, run as fast as you can,"

They all nodded.

"Hey Ripley! Look over there! It's Freddie Highmore!"

The entire news crew turned their heads just as Amber yelled, "GO!"

They all ran as if their lives depended on it, which, it kind of did.

They reached the carousel out of breath. Amber was almost in tears due to the excruciating pain in her side.

"We-we're here," panted Tiff, hanging her head

"Quick, get on! They'll be here soon," Janie ushered them Meta Knight, Tiff, and Kirby onto the ride.

"Where are the controls?!" shouted Amber, "I need to find the freakin controls!" She hit side of the podium that made the carousel go.

The side opened to a panel of flashing buttons.

"That certainly is convenient…"

"Hurry!" shouted Meta Knight, seeing the silhouettes of the news crew around the corner.

Amber slammed a random button. A mechanical female voice issued out of an invisible speaker.

"Where would you like to upload your monster to?"

_That's new…_ thought Amber.

"Cappy Town in DreamLand on Popstar!"

Immediately, the carousel started spinning and lights started flashing Janie and Amber caught one last glimpse of Kirby, Tiff, and Meta Knight waving at them before they were alone with the news crew.

"Where did they go?" asked the news reporter, looking in all directions.

"They left," said Janie

"How?"

"They um… just disappeared into thin air, craziest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Amber lied, shifting her feet.

"I see…" said the reporter, unwilling to believe them. Yet there were no anime characters in sight, so they must be telling the truth.

"Let's go guys," sighed the reporter, "We have no story,"

Slowly, the news crew departed, leaving only Amber and Janie standing there amongst tables and chairs.

"Should we go home?" asked Janie, pulling on Amber's shirt sleeve.

"Yes, our job is done, hope to god they got home safely."

"Are we ever going to see them again?"

"I can't be sure, I hope so, this has got to be the most interesting summer of my life."

**End**

_This is the end of this story. Don't worry though, there will be some form of book 2 later on. But this tale is told. That sounded really stupid but I had been waiting to say that. Review!_


End file.
